1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presentation apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a presentation apparatus and method having a broadcasting function of broadcasting presentation data to a plurality of receiving terminals connected by a local wireless communication connection.
2. Related Art
A related art presentation apparatus is an apparatus for making a presentation, and the presentation apparatus performs a function of receiving presentation data from a specific terminal, and transmitting the presentation data to a screen.
A related art projector corresponding to a representative example of the presentation apparatus is an apparatus for enabling persons present in a presentation location to watch presentation contents by transmitting, to a screen via a lens, a presentation image received from a computer connecting with the projector by a wired/wireless connection.
The above related art presentation apparatus may simply check the presentation contents only when an attendant is present in the presentation location. Specifically, a person away from the presentation location may not check the presentation contents, and therefore, the person may not know the presentation processing status.
Therefore, a presentation apparatus capable of checking presentation contents via a terminal from a long distance, where an attendant is away from a presentation location, and directly participating in a presentation, is required.